


Going Home

by xXxAngelStormxXx



Category: PLL - Fandom, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxAngelStormxXx/pseuds/xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two girls who have been missing for two years are finally getting the chance to escape their captors and come home, only one of them is known to be missing though. What will happen to them? Will the find their way home, or will they be caught trying to escape? (rated T, will be changed if needed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Primping

Waking up I looked to the dim clock next to the ratty, rickety bed Ali and I shared to see it was almost 6 am. Groaning internally I winced as I turned to Ali to wake her, "Hey Viv, wake up. It's 6 o'clock and we really have to get ready for that showing later today." I whispered to her as I gently shook her. I called her Viv, short for Vivianne, because they didn't know our real names and we wanted to not only keep our families safe, but also be able to make sure they didn't know where we were from.

"Roxxie?" she groggily grumbled out, wiping her eyes tiredly.

"We have a show today Viv." I begin to tell her softly, at the same time I coaxed her up and turned towards the small closet full of skimpy clothes that were meant to look 'sexy'. I sighed inwardly, I had been used to glitz and glamour, I was the prom queen, but not this skimpy, slutty, underdressed version.

"So?" She grumbled, "It'll be the same as every other showing they've put us in. Why are we up so early?" I could tell she was cranky, I normally allowed her to sleep until at least 6:30 while I secretly did most of the morning chores assigned to us.

"Viv." I looked at her, my voice low and serious. "They are planning for us to actually be used, instead of looking on to learn through observation." I move to crouch in front of her, seeing this has woken her up a bit, ad I placed my hands on her knees to keep her concentration on me.

"Y-Yy.. You don't mean-" she trailed off her voiced wavering as she tried to keep a calm face. I nodded, keeping a straight face was hard, but I managed. I wanted her to not feel scared, she needed me. "Viv, we have to be careful today. We have to find an opening. And if anyone chooses you, I'll take your place. Okay sis, do you understand me? I will not allow you to be violated like that." She was the younger sister of the man I loved and I would not allow her to be hurt anymore, as much as I could I spared her from pain. They couldn't tell the difference between us and I took advantage of that, I took all of her beatings and I always switched our places so she would get the least amount of pain. She didn't even realize what I did for her, she just thought I bruised easily. She had no idea where they came from.

She nodded solemnly, accepting everything I said. "Come on," I said standing back up hiding my grimace and offering her my hand, "We have to get ready, it's already 6:30." She took my hand and I led her to the make-up room that was attached to the bathroom we had access to so they could attack us with beauty supplies. Carefully I eased into the harder chair as smoothly as I could without drawing notice to my pain. I was able to mask the pain, most of the other people just assumed I wasn't in pain and didn't feel it.

We were only in there for less than a minute when the women in charge of our looks came in and began pulling at our hair and scrubbing at our skin as roughly as they could it seemed. After they had scrubbed , pulled, and plucked at us as much as they could until they deemed us to look perfect it was late morning. About 9ish I would guess. When they were ready they yanked us roughly again by the arms into another room filled with fancy low cut dresses that would show a lot of cleavage. Soon they had us outfitted in those awful dresses, I had managed to suggest identical ones because they thought we were twins and for some reason they claimed their clients wanted to see more twins in the midst.

Now that they had us all dressed up we were led carefully into a clean, posh room that had a luxury penthouse feel to it. It looked like how I would decorate if I had a penthouse, or apartment or whatever. I saw other girls being led in behind us, and we were all lined up in front of the desk for inspection.

"So these are them? The ones who are working tonight? This is all?" the hideous, short, sweaty fat man behind the desk exclaimed. "I want all of our girls on the job tonight! We'll be in that small town, what's it called RoseVille? I know it'll be a good night!" He stood up and came around to inspect us all closer. I stood stiff as I knew I would not be able to switch us after he inspected me so she wouldn't have to go through it too. When he reached me he peered into my face, at my glittered mask, eyes and lips. Moving closer he leaned to see my back and placed one of his pudgy hands on my leg where it was visible from the slit in the dress and the other he used to grope my backside. I so wanted to strangle him, but Ali would get hurt if I did. I needed to protect her and get her out of here; back to her family, her father, mother, and brother.. Jason.

When he stood up and walked around he actually skipped Ali, and I was confused by glad.

"Sir, you skipped one." one of the nasally voiced make-up women said, pointing at Ali. "No I didn't, they're twins. They are the same." he said with a hacking laugh. "Now get them all in the truck and send them off! Time is money people! And daylight's burning!" The pig of a man said with another laugh.

We were quickly pulled gathered together while they shoved us to the garage lot, and into the sleep black escalade vans. I held tight to Ali, knowing she wouldn't be able to handle this by herself. The ride was silent except for the leers and profane remarks from the driver and handler in the front seats. I couldn't wait to see if my suspicions were correct, I dearly hope they are because then we would be in Rosewood. And just maybe find someone who knows us to help us, or escape on our own. After all, I knew Rosewood like the back of my hand and could easily navigate through the small town and loose someone. But until we get there, I would have to put up with these remarks and wait to tell Ali my suspicions. This is going to be a long ride.


	2. Arrival At the Glittering Ball

Eventually the cars came to a sharp halt and I attempted to peer out the windows discreetly to figure out where we were. But as soon as thought I might be able to see a shape of a building through the extremely dark tinted windows the door was yanked open and I was blinded by glittering lights for a moment. After I got used to it I gasped, we were at the town square and all of the shops had been decorated in glittering lights for the Glittering Lights Ball. Fitting name since I was practically blinded by them a moment ago.

"What? Never seen decorations before?" the man who opened the door laughed.

"No." I said indignantly, "I've just never see such beautiful ones." Gently I nudged Ali towards the door so we could climb out. Doing my best I pretended to simply observe the decorations in the square in awe while I was looking for escape routes or a hint of someone familiar. It was hard though, as everyone was wearing a mask, and I don't know that anyone would recognize us with our hair. We had dyed it a dark raven color after we were taken. For some reason it was easy to sneak the hair dye and throw out the wigs. We thought it might help us for them not to know fully what we looked like, as we were really blonde.

"Well? What are ya waiting for girly? Go and mingle! Find a job and earn us some dough!" the balding man who opened the car door for us nearly hissed before giving us a rough shove in the direction of the fountain. For the Glittering Lights Ball everyone danced around the fountain, and if you weren't dancing you were enjoying the lights, eating some small delicate treats, or doing something so cheesy but romantic.

I looked to Ali and we linked arms, "Stay by my side." I whispered to her. "Okay sis." she whispered back and we made our way to the outskirts of the dance floor, looking for escape on the way there. We were only standing for but a moment when a boy came over to us and offered a hand to Ali.

"Care to dance gorgeous?" he asked, and I recognized his voice. It was Noel Kahn, Eric Kahn's younger brother. Ali used to have a crush on his friend Sean. Mona, the nice girl Ali used to torture for some reason had been crushing on Noel. Wait.. Ali looks a lot like Mona with dark hair and a mask on, maybe not so much for skin tone, but that is harder to tell with only the stars and glittery lights trailed everywhere. Maybe he thought she was Mona! I had found out through Eric before that he had like Mona, but he was embarrassed because everyone thought she was a loser and he thought everyone would hate on him for it.

"Oh, uh.. sure." she mumbled, embarrassed. Which is so not Ali like, but with all she's been through it's hard to feel confident. "Okay with you sis?" she asked, trying to find a way out of it.

"Of course, Vivianne. Go have fun for once in your life. I'll be fine." I said dramatically, acting like she would be abandoning me. I carefully watched his face to see if my emphasis on the name Vivianne surprised him or not. To my relief, he looked very surprised.

"Vivianne?" he started, "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else I was hoping to surprise." he looked embarrassed and guilty as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, Okay. I hope you find her, she must be one lucky gal." Ali replied, waving it off like it didn't bother her. I could tell she was relieved.

"Hmmm.." I hummed aloud as I scanned the crowd, "Is that her?" I ask as I point to a beautiful girl wearing a peachy princess dress with rhinestones on the bodice and her dark hair in ringlets and partially pinned up. I just had a gut feeling that it was her, I think she really took my beauty tips to heart.

Noel squinted and recognition lit up his eyes, "Yes, I think so! Thank you for helping me find her." he said quickly before dashing away, trying to be sneaky so he could still surprise her. Just as quickly as Noel disappeared two boys appeared to take his place and the really blonde one charmed and whisked Ali to the floor while the dirty blond, close to brunette maybe, stayed by me.

I must've looked startled that I was suddenly alone, without my sister because he chuckled. It was so familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard that laugh before. "My young friend was quite smitten with your sister and has been trying to work up the courage to come over and ask her to dance, he was a little intimidated with her being here with her sister of course." he explained smoothly. He seems to be charming too, why is this happening? If I wasn't in my current situation I might really be enjoying this. Ugh, why did any of this have to happen?

"So.." he seemed to be starting to feel awkward about intruding like that, "Come to these things often?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Nice pick-up line." I say with a giggle.

He shrugs, "Yeah, I'm not really good at this kind of thing. My last girlfriend kind of just left without saying anything. "

"Oh, wow. That sucks. " I say with sympathy, "Well, it's her loss for not sticking around." I'm not really good with comforting people I just met, I hope this is good enough.

"Well, I'm over it. I mean it happened like 2 years ago anyways. So, miss mysterious pretty raven-haired girl, would you care to dance?" he said, a goofy grin coming on his face. Gah! He seems so familiar! Why can't I recall where I've seen him before?!

"Why sure Mr Charming handsome tuxedo man." I reply, adding a bit of over the top dramatic flair to my words while putting the same amount of dramatics into my actions of accepting his arm and throwing the other one out. I've always been a bit of a drama queen and loved the whole aspect of it, it was often amusing and I had even enjoyed being a part of school plays and musicals throughout the time I was at Rosewood High.

He led me to the dance floor near the fountain and pulled me close. "You know," he whispered by my ear, "You are awfully familiar. You remind me of someone, I just can't figure out who." he continued musing aloud.

"Why, I feel like I know you as well. Let's make a game of it, trying to guess who each other is but not giving our names unless the other guesses correctly?" I know I should be taking the opportunity to tell him who I am, so that maybe he could help me, but I feel like I'm still being watched. Like they aren't going to let me out of their sight unless it's for one of their so called 'jobs'.

He smiled, "Sounds fun."

The music paused and people began to complain, cries of "Awww!' were heard from many. "Ah, don't worry guys," the DJ began, "I'm just giving you all a chance to join the Glittering Lights Dance Contest! So all of you dancers, grab a partner, get a number, and get on the dance floor!" She exclaimed, sounding excited herself.

"Shall we?"

I laughed, "Oh, we shall!"

"I'll be right back with our number." he said, letting me go, and pointing towards the judges tables where they were handing out numbers. "Okay!" I nodded, feeling pumped. I used to dance for contests like this all the time with... Okay stop, I chastised myself. He doesn't like you and wants nothing to do with you, just focus on Ali and keeping her safe and out of trouble. How did it sill hurt to so much as think his name? I had always hated the feeling that I would hurt him if I told him what happened to me, why he had never seen my house or met my family. I sighed, feeling sadness begin to creep up on me, but I tried to shake it off as I messed with the skirt of my dress. One of the few things I liked about it, was that it was a convertible dress, it could be changed from a long to a short dress.

Standing up tall once more I jumped as a hand landed on my waist.

"So you scare easy huh mystery girl?" Charming tuxedo boy was back.

"Not usually, you just surprised me. That's all." I huff as I move to help pin the number to his back. Once the number was pinned we moved to the edge of the dance floor and waited for the announcement for the contest to begin.


	3. Dancing and Realizations

A blast of noise erupted from the speakers while a different person attempted to figure out how to turn on the microphone before giving us our cue to enter the dance floor with the other contestants.

The song they chose was Hey Princess by All-star Weekend and Mr. Handsome Tuxedo Man pulled me close quickly before we began to move fluidly. The jive was always one of my favorites and the song went well with it. All of my kicks, flicks, twirls, etcetera were perfect and flawless. Even after living as a captive forever I still had it.

He led me around the floor with precision I had only ever experienced with my last boyfriend. I laughed gleefully as I hadn't done since before I was kidnapped as he twirled me, and we did some extravagant lifts. Pretty soon we were the only two left dancing on the floor, the judges had removed everybody else already.

The next song to come on was It's Who You Are by A.J. Michalka and we kept in rhythm with each other and continued to move fluidly. As we danced we to this slower dance that required more elegance, we chose to do combinations of the rumba and a sort of waltz and even incorporated the fountain in our dance. For once I was actually glad for the slits in my dress that allowed me to move more freely, especially with the fast paced dance and even slightly with the slower one too.

When our second dance came to a conclusion, I looked into his eyes and felt a connection again. We stayed looking into the other's eyes for a few moments, then the moment was broken by the sounds of cheering. We broke apart and looked around to see that it was us they were cheering for and I blushed profusely when he took my hand and raised it into the air intertwined with his. I was used to winning dance competitions, but I hadn't ever danced with anyone besides my last boyfriend and it almost felt like I was cheating on his since I never broke up with him before and this is exactly what he did when we would be the final contestants left.

Ali ran up with the blonde boy grinning ear to ear it seemed and launched herself at me, enveloping me in a bear hug. "Viv, you're going to crush me!" I joke, sounding breathless to add dramatic flair.

"OH! I'm sorry!" she cried out, letting go instantly. Laughing I pulled her back in for a hug, "I'm just kidding!"

She glares at me in response but keeps her arms around me for a few more moments before we break apart and link arms. The boys laughed at our antics before draping their arms around each of our shoulders. The blonde boy with Ali, and Mr. Handsome Tuxedo Man with me.

It was crazy, but I felt like this was natural, like I could stay here in this moment with Ali and these two boys forever. Like I belonged here.

Soon the clock struck to signal that it was around 1 AM and that meant I had to create a plan now. Because if I didn't, we would be whisked out of here and I didn't think we'd be able to get another chance, especially when we didn't 'earn' those scumbags any money.

As soon as the blonde boy pulled a blissful Ali back to the floor near the fountain, surely telling her she looked beautiful, it suddenly clicked in my mind. I knew who Mr. Handsome Tuxedo Man was.


	4. Confessions

"Jason." I whispered, so low I didn't think he heard me, when he looked at me funny.

"How did you guess my name so quickly? How did you..?'" he trailed off his questioning, confusing lingering in his gaze.

I looked around quickly to see if I was being watched, when I saw I wasn't being observed I grabbed his hand and pulled him with me into the single co-ed bathroom, it was quite spacious for an outdoor building bathroom.

"Jason." I repeated his name, it rolling off my tongue easily, I was savoring saying his name without feeling a pang in my heart.

"Yes, that's my name. Now, please tell me what on earth possessed you to pull me into the bathroom?" he said gesturing around.

Suddenly it felt I would explode if, I needed to tell him how much I loved him. That I didn't abandon him. That I love him, and always have. So I acted on impulse and kissed him, after a moment of hesitation he kissed me back fiercely. As he kissed me he gently pushed me up against the wall, never breaking contact. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his short hair. I hope this at least would convey my feelings. I felt a flash of pain hit as I moved and my side hit something on the wall, and I winced slightly but enough that he noticed.

Pulling back he pulled his mask off before reaching out to pull mine away as well. I averted my eyes, I didn't want to see some sort of disappointment when he realized it was me. His breath hitched as he said my name, "Cece." and I couldn't help but look up into his face.

"Why did you leave me? Where did you go?" he cupped my face gently, wiping at the tears I hadn't realized had fallen with the pads of his thumbs.

"I-" I tried to say something but broke into a fresh wave of tears. "I- I di-didn't l-l-leave you." I managed to choke out before he wrapped his arms around me, in an attempt to calm me down.

"I w-was kid-d-nap-ed. So was A-a-l-li. S-she took me w-with her t-to a p-place near R-ravens-swood. She th-hought we were g-going to m-model. She did-dn't w-want to g-go alone." I somehow managed to choke out a strangled , but coherent, sentence.

But I wanted to tell him everything before I broke down completely, "I-I've been beat ha-alf t-to d-d-dea-th-th. P-Plea-ease ju-ust ma-ake sure A-li is o-kay. G-et h-er out of he-re." I hiccupped as I spoke through my tears.

Gently he led me over to the seat by the sink and had me sit down before getting some paper towel damp to clean off my tears, black from the mascara.

After he finished cleaning my face, he moved to hand me my mask.

"Thank you." I whispered, looking down, embarrassed.

"Cece. For two years I thought you left me, without so much as a goodbye. I want you safe, and I want you home. With me." He declared softly to me as he offered me his arm after he helped me put my mask on.

Discretely he led me out of the bathroom and we looked for Ali. Scanning the area it took me a moment to spot her still dancing and being charmed by the blonde boy. "There she is." I whisper with a nod of my head.

"Come on. Hey Sean!" he called as he led me over to them. "Vivianne!" I smiled at her wishing I could just let out everything right away, that we would be getting out.

"Roxxanne!" she squealed, "Where on earth have you been?" she pretended to be worried , although she might have been as I had wanted us to stick together as much as possible tonight.

Jason looked between us and cleared his throat, "How about we take a drive down to the lake? It's very close and I hear it's beautiful under the stars." he suggested.

I small smile tugged at my lips, he'd taken me out there before. It really is beautiful under the stars at the lake, everything appears to glow. I give Ali a look before replying, "Lead the way."


End file.
